


Morning call

by RiikkaEmilyh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiikkaEmilyh/pseuds/RiikkaEmilyh
Summary: Minseok wakes up Jongdae for a big surprise
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Morning call

Sun rised early in the morning. The light coming from it was so bright that Minseok woke up earlier than usual. Only 7am, he thought. He looked at Jongdae, his handsome boyfriend who was sleeping right beside him. Hair all curly and skin soft as ever. True sleeping beauty in his opinion.

Minseok wanted to tease him a little bit. He knew very well Jongdae hated when someone woke him up before 10am. Though there was one single exception: Minseok is the only one who is allowed to do it. He started to give pecks all over his hair, and then continuing to kiss his face: soft and innocent all over his cheeks. This woke Jongdae up. When he finally opened his eyes, Minseok gave a kiss on his lips. Jongdae just smiled after the kiss, his big smile was something Minseok wanted to see the most every morning.

“Good morning handsome, how did you sleep?” Minseok asked.

“Morning dear. And fine thank you, but I still don’t want to get up.” Jongdae giggled.

“No need to, I want to cuddle with you” Minseok said and crawled near Jongdae’s back.

In a meantime Minseok became bigger spoon, and Jongdae was his little spoon. Minseok started to give kisses all over Jongdae’s neck and back, soft and tender. Jongdae giggled but loved what his boyfriend was doing. After a while Minseok stopped and put their hands together. 

Minseok’s free hand was reaching for a little sparkling thing under the pillow. He put it on Jongdae’s left hand’s finger. Jongdae was surprised by the act, he wasn’t sure what his boyfriend was doing since other hand was hiding Jongdae’s finger. When Minseok finally removed his hand out of the way, Jongdae gasped. He saw a beautiful ring, it was silver with little diamonds. Minseok turned Jongdae around and spoke while looking at him deep into his beautiful chocolate chip eyes:

“Kim Jongdae. You are my best friend, boyfriend, soulmate and future husband. These 6 years with you have been best years in my whole life. I can’t imagine my world without you in it. I want two of us to be in it forever. That is why I ask you: Will you marry me? Will you make me the happiest man on this planet?”

Jongdae teared up. He tried hard not to, but he just couldn’t stop it. Minseok wiped the tears away before Jongdae spoke:

“Kim Minseok. You are the best soulmate I could have ever asked for. This wouldn’t be life without you, and I want us to be together till the end as well. Of course I do, I want to marry you so badly!”

Hearing those sentences made Minseok tear up as well and all he could do was to hug his handsome future husband. They hugged and gave kisses for a while. Minseok gave one more kiss on Jongdae’s hand, right near the sparkling ring.

“I love you Minseok”

I love you too Jongdae”


End file.
